


The Beauty of Science

by BatflashIsMyDrug



Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, I Don't Even Know, I mean yeah it is, Just smut, Kinda genderbending, M/M, Other, PWP, Slash, Smut, but it sorta isn't?, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatflashIsMyDrug/pseuds/BatflashIsMyDrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that scene in "Scooby-Doo: Monsters Unleashed" where Shaggy gets a chick's body. Yeah, I don't think I need to say any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Science

**The Beauty of Science**

“Tastes like str-“ Shaggy paused and squirmed at the feeling of the potion’s magic coursing through him. “Strawberries.” He turned to the mirror and sighed in relief, he laughed as he spoke. “I’m okay, Scoob.” Shaggy’s eyes widened as he watched his body transform into that of a woman’s. He turned back to Scooby-Doo with horror etched onto his face, “I’ve got a chick’s body!” Luckily the potion had worked as an antidote for the Great Dane and he scrambled forward to the fridge to find something to help Shaggy.  


They both screamed slightly when they heard another voice, “Shaggy? Scooby? Where are you guys?” _Fred! Oh thank God!_  


“We’re over here, man.” Shaggy watched as their leader turned the corner. He stopped abruptly when he saw Shaggy and his eyes roamed over the new body.  


“Scooby, I lost the girls. You should head up and find them. I’ll help Shaggy out with his… problem.” Fred managed to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous body and faced the dog.  


Scooby turned to his friend, “Raggy, is that a’right?”  


“Yeah, Scoob, gotta make sure the girls are safe, right?” Shaggy knew what his boyfriend was planning and it made heat gather in places he’d never experienced before, but he liked it, and he was sure Fred would too.  


“Rokay.” Scooby scrambled to the elevator and pushed the lever, sending him back up to the surface.  


“So, Shaggy, it seems you’ve gotten yourself into yet another predicament. But this one doesn’t seem to be all that bad.” Fred gazed hungrily at his boyfriend… girlfriend? Ah, whatever, he just wanted to bang that body. Don’t get him wrong, he loves Shaggy but damn those curves were marvelous. He stalked over to where the man was standing and placed his hands on the exposed waist of his lover as he slammed their lips together.  


“Mmmm, Fred. C’mon, you know we don’t have the time or the patience to take this slow.” Shaggy pulled off the crop top and was pleased to find that while that part of his wardrobe had changed, he hadn’t acquired a bra, one less layer to take off. He tugged on the hem of the blonde’s shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing tan skin and rippling muscles.  


Fred cupped Shaggy’s breasts in his hands and began squeezing them and tugging on his nipples, making them harden under his touch. Shaggy let out loud moans, his nipples had always been his weak spot, but for some reason they were just so much more sensitive in this body. “Freddie, c’mon baby.” Fred silenced him by crushing their mouths together again as he continued to knead the soft breasts in his hands.  


_Fine._ Shaggy unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down as far as he could without breaking the kiss, taking his underwear down with them. He brought one of his hands from Fred’s shoulders down and massaged his clit gently. Shaggy let out a loud moan that had Fred pulling back but Shaggy simply crushed their lips together again, wanting to explore this new body on his own first. He brought down his other hand and slipped a finger into his warm, wet folds. Shaggy gasped and threw his head back with a loud groan, effectively breaking the kiss.  


Fred stared at his lover, hands working his pussy and he felt himself salivate at the sight. He undid his pants and shoved them off, stepping even closer to his lover to do the same with his pants. He allowed Shaggy to continue playing with himself and instead dipped his head down to suck his boyfriend’s nipple into his mouth while he kneaded the other breast. “So soft.” He murmured as he switched off, his fingers running smoothly over the slippery nipple.  


“Fred, ohhh, Freddie, I need you, baby. Need your cock inside me.” Shaggy now had three fingers thrusting in and out of his pussy, scissoring and stretching it for his boyfriend’s cock. He worked in a fourth finger and gasped at the pleasure-pain he felt from being stretched so far. He continued to furiously rub at his clit with his other hand. “Ah, ah. Freddie! I think… I think I’m- ohhhhh!” Shaggy threw his head back in bliss and yelled out as he felt his orgasm wash over him, his walls clenched and pulsated around his fingers and he loved the feeling so goddamn much.  


Fred fell onto his knees and pulled his boyfriend’s hands away from his folds, licking up all of the juices that spilled out of him. When he was finished, he looked up and his blue eyes got infinitely darker as he watched his lover lick his own cum off of his hand. Fred growled predatorily and stood. He grabbed Shaggy by the shoulders and threw him against the nearest wall. He felt his boyfriend’s feminine arms wrap around his neck and his legs around his waist.  


“Fred, I need you inside me. _Now._ ” Shaggy all but growled at the gorgeous blonde. He threw his head back and screamed as his lover thrust into him, sheathing himself fully in one thrust. Fred just stayed there inside of his lover’s wet heat and bit and sucked on his neck, leaving hickies that’d last for weeks. _“Move, Fred, move!”_ Shaggy screamed.  


Fred pulled out until he had just the tip of his dick inside before slamming back into his lover’s pussy. He continued this, enjoying the screams of pleasure it drew from Shaggy’s throat. He picked up his pace and groaned as he felt the tight walls clench around his cock. He absolutely loved the feeling of the oh-so-tight wetness.  


Shaggy could feel another orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach so he pulled one of his hands from around Fred’s neck and began pulling, twisting and flicking one of the built man’s nipples. He smirked at Fred’s groans of pleasure before it was wiped off of his face when Fred slammed into him particularly hard and he felt the blonde’s cum fill him up. This was enough to send Shaggy over the edge, his muscles convulsing around Fred’s slowly-softening cock.  


The couple stood panting, basking in the afterglow for a while. Fred pulled out slowly and Shaggy winced at the feeling of emptiness that replaced his lover. “C’mon, Shag. As much as we both would love for this to continue, we gotta turn you back and solve this mystery.”  


“Yeah, I know. I just wish Scooby-Doo had saved some of the potion so we could take it home and have some more fun.” Fred smiled at his lover and pressed a heated kiss to his lips.  


He pulled away and growled into the other’s ear, “You’ve never needed a pussy to make me wanna fuck you so hard you scream. When this case is over, I’m gonna lock us in my room and we’re gonna fuck. And we’re gonna keep fucking until we just can’t anymore.” Fred smirked at his flustered lover and turned back to the fridge to look for an antidote.  


Shaggy swallowed and moaned at the wetness that gathered between his legs at his boyfriend’s words. Oh, how he couldn’t wait for this case to be over.


End file.
